


Traitor

by RoeDusk



Series: Naruto Story Idea and Headcanon Grab Bag [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Politics, Gen, Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeDusk/pseuds/RoeDusk
Summary: Trying to come up with any way to write the Uchiha Massacre that would allow Itachi to come back to Konoha and actually be exonerated.  Came up with this AU idea instead.





	

The Kyuubi attack had been devastating, even if the damage had been kept to a fraction of what could have occurred.  The Fourth Hokage was dead, Konoha’s defenders’ homes destroyed, and lives lost.  In spite of the Third Hokage’s efforts to hold the village together in the face of this disaster, a portion of Konoha’s administration began to look on the Uchiha clan with suspicion.  Based on the tale of Madara and the First’s final battle the Uchiha were suspected of setting the Kyuubi on the village with their Sharingan.  Over the next 5 years a handful of restrictive legislation against the Clan managed to pass, effectively isolating them from their fellow villagers.

But this was not enough to cut the Uchiha off from Konoha completely.  Too many of them had coworkers, friends, and allies in the village proper, and most of those ties remained strong.  The most isolated family in the Uchiha compound was that of its head.  Mikoto had been close friends with the Fourth Hokage’s wife, and Fugaku had come to befriend the Fourth through her.  Now that both their friends were dead they had few, if any, ties outside the clan.  Still, they did their best to honor that friendship by trying to mend the rift between the village and their clan.  Fugaku nominated his eldest son, a prodigy chunin at the age of 11, for entrance into the Hokage’s ANBU.  Accepting the gesture of faith, Hiruzen accepted, and nominated another Uchiha, the older but still eminently skilled Shisui, to ANBU as well.  Shisui accepted.

But the Hokage’s gesture of goodwill backfired.  Danzo, determined to remove the threat of the Uchiha from Konoha, had his Root attack Shisui one evening while he was at the ANBU base, poisoning him and stealing his eyes, though he ultimately escaped.  The dying jonin somehow managed to find his way to his cousin and beg him not to let the Clan and the village fracture over his death before dying, still in his ANBU uniform.  But Itachi’s best efforts could not prevent the most vocal of the Uchiha from accusing the Hokage of nominating Shisui to ANBU solely to steal his eyes.

Hiruzen assigned his best and most trusted ANBU to finding who had killed his subordinate, but the only obvious suspect was the recently exiled Orochimaru, and there were no other leads on Shisui’s attacker.  The lack of results from the Hokage’s investigation just fanned the flames of resentment, and soon a good number of former neutrals were convinced.  Others, like Fugaku, found themselves defending their clansmen against an increasingly corrupt system and, in spite of still holding loyalty towards the village as a whole, agreed that something needed to be done about the failings of the administration.  Itachi and a handful of others risked speaking up against both factions, pointing out that Konoha was their home and there was no evidence that the Hokage was at fault for any of the Uchiha’s recent troubles.  But their voices weren’t enough to stop the more vocal naysayers, or sway their followers from the idea that the Hokage might not be  _ at fault _ , but he clearly wasn’t doing  _ enough _ to stop the marginalization of a group under his protection.  The remaining family members held firmly to their neutrality, refusing to speak on the subject, and determinedly went about their days as though the clan wasn’t fracturing on the brink of war.

Itachi threw himself into the Hokage’s mission to find who had taken Shisui’s eyes, desperate to stop the coup before it could become a reality.  Now 13 and an ANBU captain, Danzo turned his gaze on this still-malleable genius for the next stage of his plan.  Cornering the Uchiha just before he could leave on another search for Orochimaru trail, the elderly councilmember hinted that he’d better return with something they could use to stop the coup, because if it happened Itachi might be forced to choose between killing his entire family or failing to save his younger brother from death for their Clan’s sins.

“You’re the only Uchiha who has proven their loyalty to Konoha over the clan, even if we must kill your clansmen in front of you,” Danzo mused.  “Watching Konoha shinobi executing their relatives for treason could turn the remaining Uchiha holdouts against us.  And all potential threats to Konoha will be removed after a coup, to restore order.  It would be a shame if your younger brother had to be among them.”

Itachi spent that mission trying to convince himself that Hiruzen would never order the death of the entire Clan just to prevent future uprisings, but he’d been sent on too many assassinations to be sure.  By the end of the mission, with no information to bring back, he was a nervous wreck, trying to come up with some forfeit he could offer the Hokage in exchange for his brother’s life.  He might have played right into Danzo’s hands, had the ANBU alarm not been triggered just as his squad was changing out of their uniforms in preparation to head home.

Someone was targeting the Hokage.

Equipment hurriedly thrown back on Itachi lead his squad to the Hokage tower, answering the universal call to arms.  They found the Uchiha attacking.  ANBU had already located and escorted the Hokage’s family to safety in other parts of the village but the Uchiha attack had so far interrupted their attempts to get the Hokage himself out of the building.

Until, of course, a handful of attacking Uchiha were thrown through the wall by Enma, giving Hound enough of an opening to dart to the Hokage’s side.  Even in his nightgown, the Hokage managed to appear in control of the situation, gesturing for Hound to loan him his communicator.

“ANBU,” the old man’s voice rang out through the earpiece of every active ANBU in the village, “Tonight the attempted coup we hoped would never occur has come to pass.  Protect civilians at all cost, and stop the attackers.  However, only kill those directly in opposition to us.  Leave any Uchiha who refuses to fight alone, and should the Military Police Force respond, be very certain you are targeting an enemy before engaging.  Thank you for your support in ending this terrible crisis with as little bloodshed as possible.”

And Itachi could breath again, Sasuke wasn’t here, and he wouldn’t be in danger.  Hokage’s orders.  But his parents  _ were _ here, Fugaku he could see directing a clan-loyal contingent of the Military Police, his face grim.  And there was his mother, her mouth a tense line as she held back, protecting his father.  Itachi realized belatedly he wasn’t supposed to be here.  Somehow his parents had known the duration of his ANBU mission and planned the attack in his absence.  But his squad returned early.

The Military Police arrived then, all those who remained behind at the base, all too loyal to Konoha for the conspirators to be sure they would side with the Clan if they knew the attack would be happening.  Some hesitated, unsure if they could pick sides, but the majority threw themselves into the fray on ANBU’s side, turning the tide decidedly in the Hokage’s favor.  Worried for his men’s faltering morale, and his own, Fugaku signed the order to retreat.  Some obeyed, fleeing into the night, while others determinedly refused to give up their righteous anger.  A scant few laid down their weapons and surrendered, knowing full well they would be executed as traitors as a result.

Itachi watched his mother and father slip away, and knew he had to go after them.  Hound caught his eye and gave a nod.  The younger ANBU nodded back then flickered away, following the fleeting shadows and drops of blood back home.

They were waiting for him in the kitchen, his father bleeding from a mangled cut on his leg as his mother applied pressure.

“Welcome home,” Fugaku offered quietly, turning to his eldest with calm eyes.  “You weren’t supposed to be here for this.  You care for the village to much to stand aside.  Win or lose, you weren’t supposed to have to fight any of us.”

“Father…” Itachi began, but Mikoto cut him off.

“We know what happens now,” she said with a sad smile, “Please, hurry.  Before Sasuke wakes up.”

“I…"

“It’s ok, Itachi,” Fugaku interrupted, “I thought this was the time to force change.  I did not want Sasuke to grow up with the disapproval of the village.  I was wrong.  I only hope your way works better.”

He was crying now, sword drawn as his parents turned to look away.

“I know you won’t make us suffer,” Fugaku breathed, shoulders straight.  “But I also know you will suffer because of this.  And Sasuke will suffer.  Itachi, promise you will take care of him.”

“I promise,” Itachi breathed, tears streaming down his face as he lifted his blade over his shoulder.  His father nodded once.  His mother smiled.

“Thank you, my gentle boy.  I’m sorry…”

And then they were dead.

For a long moment Itachi couldn’t move, only coming free at the sound of feet stumbling down the stairs as quietly as an 8 year old Academy Student could.  Determined his brother wouldn’t be the one to find his dead parents, Itachi surprised him in the hallway and knocked him out.  He tucked the younger boy into bed and ran back to the Hokage’s tower to check in.

The Military Police had agreed to grant ANBU custody of the captured traitors, instead of taking them to the mostly clan run prison cells.  Cleanup was underway, whisking the bodies away for cremation and cleaning the streets until they looked like nothing had occurred.

“I need a cleanup crew,” Itachi managed before his mind caught up with his words and his voice tried to give out.  He cut it off before the feeling of being strangled could affect his words, but Hound still looked at him sharply.

“Location?"

“Uchiha Compound.  My… home.”  Itachi wasn’t sure he could call it that anymore.

“Risk of witnesses?”

“Moderate, if word gets back about the coup,” The younger man replied, then shook his head, “I knocked Sasuke out before he could see.  At least an hour.”

“I’ll get someone over there quickly, then,” Hound agreed, then sighed audibly startling the younger ANBU.  “As soon as possible, he doesn’t need that trauma.  But the night’s not quite over.  Hokage wants to see you.”

Tired and unnerved, Itachi just nodded, grateful for the mask hiding his tearstained face.  Hound could probably smell it, but he hadn’t mentioned anything, and the Hokage wouldn’t be able to.  Small mercies.  

“You summoned me, Hokage?”

Hiruzen looked tired, and old, older than Itachi had ever seen him.  He nodded once.  “Yes.  Close the door, what’s said here must stay between the two of us.  There are eyes and ears in places I previously thought safe, and your family paid the price.  Konaha is threatened from both inside and outside forces, but tonight has, at least, provided us with a unique chance to approach them.  Itachi… I’m afraid have a mission for you.  One that may take years to complete.  I promise, your brother will be looked after by your closest surviving kin.”

Itachi thought of Sasuke, who would wake in an hour to find his parents dead, and his brother still on a mission.  Then he thought of the blood on the kitchen floor, and his mother’s smiling face in death.  How could he face Sasuke, knowing he caused that?

“I understand,” the 13 year old agreed finally, “What is my mission?”

Hiruzen’s eyes flashed, “Tonight, Itachi Uchiha fled Konoha, on suspicion of planning the attempted coup.  You will be labeled an S-Class missing nin.  When our enemies, Orochimaru or others, reveal themselves to you, discover their plans and bring them to my attention with as little risk to yourself as possible.  The rest I leave up to your intuition.  And Itachi?” The Hokage’s eyes narrowed, “Only you and I know of this arrangement.  As such your survival, to return an inform me of our enemies plans personally, is highest priority.”

“Understood.”

 

* * *

 

As usual, Kakashi found himself being dragged out of bed at dawn by Guy (who had been awake for hours already) pounding on his door, yelling about some new challenge.  Even though the copy ninja had been up until the early morning!  Like he was most nights, though usually avoiding sleep instead of on duty.  So perhaps that wasn’t as annoying as it could have been, but he still didn’t understand Guy’s insistence on dragging him into civilization in his off time.  This morning, however, it proved to be a boon, as a disgruntled Chunin flagged them down at the training grounds before Guy could finish getting warmed up, informing Kakashi he was wanted at the Hokage’s office.

They hadn’t specified ANBU gear, so he headed straight there, reaching the door just as Shikaku left.  Kakashi blinked, and hurriedly stepped into the Hokage’s office.  If Shikaku had been here, it was bad.

“You called for me, Hokage?"

“Ah, Kakashi.  Yes, close the door.”  A handful of sound and radio blocking seals later, then Hiruzen finally nodded, settling back in his chair to get down to the point.  “Last night, Itachi Uchiha’s team arrived just in time to help repel the attack on the Hokage Tower.  They were under a genjutsu that made them believe Itachi arrived with them, but it was not true.  Itachi never returned to Konoha last night, do you understand?  This is very important, since when he did not return he was presumed connected the attempted coup and declared an S-Class missing nin, to be captured alive at all costs.  Understood?”  

Kakashi frowned at the implications, but nodded, “Yes, Lord Hokage.  I didn’t see him.  Was there anything else?”

Hiruzen sighed, acknowledging Kakashi’s annoyance, “With the Uchiha Clan down to half strength, the covert investigation into Shisui’s death is going underground.  Find who did this, trust no one, and keep them from targeting the rest of the clan.  Sasuke Uchiha will need to be watched especially.  As the only living relative to the two strongest sharingan users this generation, he will be a priority target, especially if his sharingan awakens due to tonight’s events.  Assign only those you trust, I’m leaving the investigation to you.”

“Yes, Lord Hokage,” Kakashi agreed with a slight bow.  Hiruzen waved in dismissal, and the copy nin vanished, frown hidden behind his mask as he reappeared in his apartment.  The Hokage had told him all he could, but he still didn’t like it.  Leaving Itachi out to dry like that was… wrong.  That it needed to be done meant things were far worse than he’d imagined.

 

* * *

(Sauske grows up as the next heir to the Uchiha clan, living with the new head of the Military Police Force and his family, but refusing to get attached.  Knows his brother is considered a traitor, but refuses to accept it.  Wants to find who killed his parents and kill them, and prove they weren't involved in the coup.  Doesn’t really understand that a coup happened, or what it was, because he was a child at the time and no one talks about it.  His parents actions are not held against him, because he’s apparently refusing to be a part of the Uchiha clan, to the eyes of the village at least, and he’s of the Uchiha bloodline most likely to activate their sharingan.  The Military Police guy also has a lot of good connections with Konoha proper, and worked hard to get the Uchiha reintegrated by running with his fame of being the leader of the ‘loyal Uchiha’ (the Police) who came to fight his clan for the good of the village.)

**Author's Note:**

> I could't think of a single plot where Itachi would be able to reintegrate into Kokoha after the truth came out. There are good redemption fics for him, but mostly he's allowed back in because he's loyal and he didn't do as much bad as Orochimaru or Sasuke. So I decided to play with what would need to change in the Massacre to let him return someday and ended up with this. 
> 
> More AU than I was intending. Sasuke is likely to be less loved by the village, maybe even with some people holding his family's actions against him, but a majority of the village still sees him as that poor boy whose family betrayed him. And he probably still has a fanclub.
> 
> Before anyone asks I don't plan to write more of this. Feel free.


End file.
